


A not so empty building

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Oops?, Whumptober 2018, not that much whump though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Prompt: "Stay"Character: Emil





	A not so empty building

Lalli was knocked out again. Emil's fault, this time as well. At least whenever it happened now he simply rested for a while in Emil's head before going back to his own. But it did mean that every now and then Emil had to chug Lalli's body around. Again. It was a small price to pay for being alive. It also helped make him slightly stronger.

”We can rest here”, Lalli's voice echoed in his head.

Emil laughed. Lalli had learnt how far he could walk before needing a rest. He dragged Lalli's body inside the house and placed it next to the fireplace.

”Stay. I'll make sure it's safe.”

Lalli huffed.

”Stupid. Why are you talking at my body? It can't move.”

”Well yeah, but.. Just, just stay.”

He left the living room, investigated the ground floor and the upper floor. It seemed safe enough. He just needed to check the basement as well.

”Stop”, Lalli's voice again.

Emil stopped with his hand just a centimeter from the door handle. He blinked.

”What?”

”Go back.”

Emil took a step back.

”but...”

”I will give you a headache.”

It had happened quite a few times and Emil grimaced. He didn't want that.

”But shouldn't I...”

”Go back and don't listen to it.”

”But it would be safer... before it wakes up... wouldn't it?”

”I won't hesitate.”

Emil lifted his hand, held it towards the door handle, then pulled it through his hair.

”Okay. You know better than me about these things.”

He went back to the living room, started a fire and sank down on the floor. He pulled Lalli's body closer, leaned it against his shoulder. He felt safer and it was easier to make sure Lalli was warm that way.

”You'll stay with me, won't you?”

”Stupid. Haven't left you yet, have I?”

Emil laughed.

”Yeah, you haven't. You'll help me ignore them if they start whispering, right?”

Lalli didn't answer, but Emil knew he would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like I did the prompt justice but ergh, at least it's something, right?


End file.
